Without A Beat
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: Harrys found himself gone from Privet Drive, and into an adventure that will no doubt change his life... or afterlife. With the help of some vampire friends and family, He will slowly, slowly learn how to love and live Without A Beat.
1. Prologue

Declaimer: Do I look rich? HA! No Harry's not mine, but all the characters you don't recognize are! YAYAYAYAYAYA!

He was instantly on alert.

The woods, which had been brimming with nightlife and all the sounds they make, had been silenced. There was something waiting withen the darkness.

Removing the dagger he kept on him at all times, he placed his back against a tree, eyes scanning the area around him. He debated mentally on what it could be. An animal? No, nothing in these woods would dare to attack him. It could be human, but no, he would have heard their heartbeat. Another vampire? Yes, completely possible, probable even, with things the way they were. He touched_ The Book_. Still there, thank Deus.

It was then that a sharp, pointed sheet of silver came whizzing at his head with such speed he had to slam himself towards the ground as to avoid getting his head stabbed through. And sure enough, there in the tree, exactly were his neck had been earlier, was a glimmering dagger.

Jumping quickly to his feet, he eyed the area were the offending instrument had come from. Baring his fangs in a way that had made grown men run, his eyes blazing with power and fury, he was quite a sight to behold.

" Show yourself. " He spat, the tone of his voice saying quite clearly that if the person in question did not obey, a pain in which said person had never felt before would be unleashed.

Slowly, mockingly, a figure stepped into the moonlight.

" Miles, Miles, Miles. My old friend, I'm very sorry about that. My hands, you see, so clumsy. That dagger simply escaped my grip. " The voice was cold, deep, and would have sent a lesser man then Miles running for cover.

" Caedo. " His tone remained deadly and obviously unalarmed, but inside, Miles's mind was reeling._ How did he know were to find me? _" Your a long way from home, what, may I inquire, is the reason?"

" Not that it really concerns you, but I am actually looking for something." Said Caedo, his tone growing cold. " Me and my, acquaintances."

Out of the dark came several other figures all tall, pale, and obviously vampiric in nature.

"Oh, really. " Said Miles. He didn't allow the shear panic he was feeling affect his voice. This was so not good. Against Caedo alone, he could probably win any fight, but against ten, eleven... TWELVE others? Somehow, he didn't think he was going to get out of this one.

" Yes, a certain Book, one that I believe is nestled safely in you pocket..." From his cloak he produced a rather wicked looking blade. " I'm going to be needing that, Miles."

Miles weighed his options. On one hand, he could give Caedo what he wanted, probably be killed for his trouble, and not to mention condemn his entire city to death. OR he could try to fight them off, be killed, and condemn his whole city to death... Plan C it was then.

" I'm afraid your mistaken Caedo, but I promise I wont tell anyone about any of this. Now, I'll be on my way..." Miles didn't take a step before every last one of Caedo's helpers drew swords.

" Your time is up Miles, no more surprises. " With an evil smile, Caedo advanced, sword drawn, red eyes dancing with sadistic glee.

" You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Miles smiled as there was a small flash of green light that lit a circle around his slim body.

" What did you do!? What have you DONE!? " Screamed Caedo, his voice rising along with his anger.

" Making sure you never get the book, you bastard. " Said Miles with a satisfied smirk.

" What have you done with it you fool!?!" Roared Caedo, his voice sounding more and more inhuman by the minute. The vampires around him shifted with unease.

" I've given it to the heir that will break you, Lord Caedo. It may not happen to day. It may not happen tomorrow, but mark my words, my heir will come, and when he does, he will succeed in killing you, even if I was unable."

Caedo screamed in anger at his lost treasure, hell bent on making Miles pay for ruining his chance of finally acquiring _The Book. _

_" _You fool. " He spat, but before he could even take a step foreword to gouge out Miles' eyes, Miles grinned.

" I win. " He said simply, and drove the dagger into his heart.

Caedo let out a shriek of anger, but it was to late. Miles body was turning to ash, his words reverberating around the wood as it went. _I won. I won. I won.I won. I won._

Hundreds of miles away, a beautiful lady stopped with a scream of pain as she felt her love die. _"Ego mos requiro vos , meus own , meus diligo." _

Thousands of years away, Harry Potter woke with a start as a book fell on the end of his bed.

A/N Hey, I'm really really exited about writing this story! I've been thinking about it for a LOOONNNGGG time, and I think I'll give it a go. I'm expecting it will be rather long, and I'll be updating long after HP7 has been published!

I need a beta, badly, because my spelling should be outlawed. :D If you want to be my beta, just message me, and I'll get back to you!

Please please please review, I really want to know bout what the readers think about the story.

Thanks so much!

xoxoxo


	2. Harry's gone gone gone!

Disclaimer: Not. Mine.

It landed with a very sound _TWUMP, _at the end of his bed.

Opening his eyes, trying to allow them to adjust to the darkness, he reached over and grabbed his glasses from the side of the table. Setting them on his nose, he flipped the lamp on, and looked around, searching for the thing that had woken him from his frightening yet _interesting _dream. When he finally noticed what it was, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was...

A Book.

But that wasn't just any book, and Harry knew it. It was The Book. The Book that had just seen in his dream.

" What the hell?" He muttered to himself as he scooted closer, knocking his sheets aside.

He studied it for a moment, taking everything in. It was about the size of his Charms Book, and obviously very very old. He actually hesitated to touch it, wondering if it might fall to dust in his hands. Slowly, carefully, he brushed his hand against it. It was a leather of some type... maybe dragon. It was black, but after you looked at it for a little longer, you could just barley see traces of a green shimmering about the surface. There were words on it as well, an inscription.

_Pro Tantum Qui Can Animadverto Vacuus Illic Eyes _

_May Vestri Iter itineris Exsisto Tutus_

Softly, he spoke the words to himself, not knowing what they meant. There was something so familiar about them, though he had no idea were he could of heard them before.

A strong part of him wanted to open the book, but another part of him wanted nothing more than to through it across the room and burrow under his sheets and drown himself. Why? He wasn't sure. There was just this.. this certain something about it. Something that spoke as clearly as day that if he opened that book, looked upon it's pages, nothing would ever be the same.

He wasn't quite sure he could deal with that. Not _now._

He had just come home to Privet Drive from his fifth year at Hogwarts, and his emotions were... mixed.

He was angry, angry at himself for being stupid. Angry that he had led all of his friends into danger. And angry at Dumbledor for keeping the Prophecy a secret from him. But that was another matter all together.

Even more then the anger he felt was _loss. _His godfather was dead. Dead dead dead. And he was never coming back. It was all Harry's fault. And he knew it.

Not even a few years ago, he could have never imagined feeling this way. His Aunt and Uncle hated him. The feeling was mutual. How would he have felt if they had died?

He'd probably feel slight sadness over them never having a relationship, but that was about it. He would have been fine without them, he could have moved on with very little ( if any ) trouble.

But Sirius...

Sirius was different. Sirius had cared about Harry. He had taken time to talk with him, get to know what went on inside his head. For the first time since he had entered the wizarding world, he had felt like someone wanted to get to know him, not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but because they wanted to.

But now he was gone. All because Harry _played the hero, _and didn't really work on his Occlemancy.

He had been stupid, and he had cost himself the one person he considered a father.

With a loud sigh, Harry hoisted himself out of bed. Tilting his neck, he heard a very satisfying crack. Moving quietly, he sat at his desk, slouching slightly. _What am I going to do? _He looked once more at the book on his bed, thinking hard. _Why am I even acting like this, it's just a book._ He leaned back, closing his eyes slightly, and thought about everything that was happening around him. Were had the book come from? Why was he dreaming about far off places and _vampires _of all creatures? Who had sent him the book? Why him?

He groaned, rubbing his tired eyes over and over with his palms, and decided to get some work done.

He set off to writing the letter the Order had asked him to send every three days." _Fat lot of goo that did me. " _He thought, viciously in his mind.

Vernon Dursley had never been a kind man. For as long as Harry could remember the fat Dursley pig had hated his guts. Somewhere between the cupboard and the thrashings for doing anything wrong, Harry had come to understand this. He didn't have to like it though.

Not taking the threat from the wizards very well, he had threatened Harry, point blank, that he would write nothing bad about the muggle family, or suffer the consequence's. Felling rather daring, Harry had asked what the consequence's would be if he did. All he got in response was a good slap across the head and a promise of real pain.

So all letters were read and okay'd by Vernon, and he watched Harry attach the letter to Hedwigs leg.

Harry hadn't even been getting mail from his friends, no doubt due to the _esteemed _Headmasters prompting.

All in all, the summer was turning into one of the worst so far. He was alone in a muggle house, his godfather was dead, and none of his friends saw fit to try to write to him.

Harry leaned back in his chair, moving his shoulders around, trying to get rid of the slight crick in his back. He looked down at what he had written.

_Dear Order, _

_Everything is going fine. The Dursleys are treating me well. Say hello to everyone for me. _

_Harry _

It was short, but it served it's purpose. He tilted his head, checking the clock. 4:45.

Harry sat his chair down on all fours, muttering in disgust. He knew he'd never get back to bed now.

Wrenching himself out of his chair he went back and sat on his bed, looking at the book again. It was quite beautiful. He moved his hand over it again, tracing the words with his fingers.

_" What am I going to do?"_ He thought staring at it. _" Why am I even acting like this? It cant be so bad can it?"_

Tracing the words over and over, he found himself starting to nod off...

_OPEN THE BOOK!_

" Wha- what?" Harry looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. There was nothing there. Slowly, Harry looked down. The books letters were glowing, a faint, pulsing green. Without thinking, Harry through the book as hard and as far away as he could. Hid hit the wall with a loud BANG, and fell open. Harry, who had tensed at the loud banging noise, slowly stood. Walking cautiously over to the book, he bent down, having every intention of just slamming the book shut and waiting for a good time to burn it. Just as he was reaching out to touch it, the pages started turning of their own accord. Pulling his hand back quickly, he stared at the book with suspicion. The wise words Mr. Weasley ran through his mind. _Never trust anything when you don't know were it keeps its brain. _That particular incident had involved a book as well.

Harry was just considering leaving the book were it was and getting help from the Order ( no matter how much he loathed the idea ) when the book flashed once, twice, three times, and Harry felt the tell tail sign of a pull behind his navel before all went black.

And thus began Harry Potters journey

A/N

Why didn't anyone review? I'm sorta hurt, is anyone even reading this?

Well if you are, I hope you'll review this time... sheesh. LOL

I wont hold it against you.

Is there anyone who wants to beta this story out there?

It would help!

Anyway... Until next time!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?


	3. Lucy

Disclaimer: Come on, do I really have to say it?

The first thought that went through Harry's head was that there was no way a bed could really be this comfortable.

Then he remembered The Book.

Shooting up so quick he became dizzy, Harry launched himself out of bed. Letting out a low moan of exasperation, he grabbed his head in his hands while he waited for the world to stop spinning. As the earth righted itself, Harry took a good look at his surroundings. Having spent a rather frightening amount of time in the hospital wing, it didn't take him long to figure out he was in an infirmary of some sort.

It was dark, but light enough that Harry could see.The room he was in was made up of a cold Grey stone, and the floor looked like white marble. Small, white beds lined three walls, there seemed to be around thirty in all. On one of the walls, there was a large grey door that Harry almost didn't see as it blended in so well. Next to that door was a smaller, normal one. It was made out of some dark wood Harry didn't know the name of.

Shivering at the cold temperature, Harry danced on the spot, his naked feet moving quickly as to avoid the chill of the hard floor. He noticed in surprise that he was no longer wearing the same pajamas that he had on at the Dursleys. These fit him well, and were made of a very soft material, probably silk. They were a darker silverish color that seemed to glitter as he moved. After checking the pockets, he muttered angrily, his wand wasn't anywhere to be found.

" Damn damn damn damn damn!" Said Harry softly. " Were am I? " Moving away from the bed, he headed over to the large Grey door. One look at it told him he wouldn't be getting out that way. He moved toward the wood one, pushing all his weight against it and jiggling the knob. Nothing. Turning around, he looked for a window or something, but there wasn't one anywhere. As a matter of fact, the only thing hanging from the wall was the portrait of a rather pretty lady with long red hair, and large sad eyes. In the picture, she was crying, but unlike wizard photos, this one didn't move.

Furiously turning around from the weeping photo, Harry stared around him. He knew all to well that this could be a trap set by Voldemort. Once more, Harry looked over at the large stone door, thinking maybe he could push it a certain way to make it move. He had just taken two steps forward, when it started to slowly open up.

Quick as anything, Harry was behind the bed closest to the wooden door, and crouched. His heart was beating so hard he was sure whoever was coming would hear it long before they saw him. Feeling a bit stupid, Harry peeked over the top of the bed, the girl, for he was sure it was a girl, had her back to him.

From what he could see, she was taller, with long dark red hair that swayed as she walked. She had a nice figure, even Harry had to admit that. She walked slowly, as if she had all the time in the world, and then Harry noticed that she was barefoot.

She turned her face up, looking at the crying photo, and Harry had the sudden impression she was smiling.

" It seems as if our friend has finally woken up. Well, it's about time. You've been asleep, " At this she turned around, her face still bathed in shadow. " For about three days now. At the moment, it is midnight."

She stopped talking, and it seemed like she was waiting for him to say something. Harry didn't move.

Sighing softly she walked over to his hiding spot in quick, easy steps. She moved flawlessly, and she was at his side before Harry had time to right himself from his crouched position. Smiling, she put her hands on her knees, and looked him in the eye. Harry went very still, staring. She was pretty, with fair skin and big blue eyes. But, even though at the moment she was smiling, there was something sad about her. She was almost identical with the women in the picture on the wall.

Harry stood, slowly, trying not to blush at the fact that he had just been discovered crouching behind a bed like a child. The girl righted herself as well, and took a few steps back, taking him in.

" You look alright, that means the potions are working, and there are no side affects. That's good. Madam Dolor would be most unhappy with me had you reacted badly to any of the treatment."

She said this quickly, looking him straight in the eye once more, and Harry found himself slightly unnerved. In the wizarding world, it was rare to have someone look you in the eye for very long. Harry had noticed that when he had first began at Hogwarts, but had just figured it was all apart of being magical. Now, Harry felt he was in a staring contest with the girl.

" Oh," She said, looking embarrassed all of a sudden, " My name is Lucidus Viscus, but everyone calls me Lucy. "

She smiled a little, and held her hand out for his to shake. Harry shook it quickly.

" I'm Harry Potter. " He said, and for a moment he felt odd. That was one of the first times he got to actually finish introducing himself. Most of the time the people figured out who he was before he could get the words out. " But, uh, you can call me Harry. " He felt like a total prat saying it, but it was out before he could stop himself.

" A pleasure to finally meet you, Harry. " With another small step backwards, she smiled. It was then that Harry noticed how sharp two certain teeth in her mouth were. He felt his stomach drop. _This is SO not good..._

" Allow me to be the first to welcome you, to the City of Vampires, The Verbero. "

Whoo! Yeah, third chapter! HHHEEELLLOOO? Anyone out there? This is the third chapter and I have ONE ( blessed wonderful ) review! Does anyone even like my story?

Please please review this chapter!

Things are going to start heating up next chapter, what with meeting the king, getting into a small fight, and... well don't want to spoil the surprise!

XOXOXOXOXO

( review )


	4. The story

Disclaimer : I own everything!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Okay, maybe not... :p

" Come on Harry, it's not like I'm going to bite you! " Lucy was more than a little annoyed by the obvious look of horror that had passed over Harry's face when she had shown him her fangs.

Harry just shook his head, to busy thinking of everything he'd ever heard of or learned about vampires to really listen to what Lucy was saying. The thought _How the hell do I wind up in these situations? _kept running through his mind. Just as he decided that he was going to try and run to the door and make a ( probably unlikely ) escape attempt, Lucy put her hand on his arm.

" Harry, I want you to listen to me. I am a vampire. This is a city of vampires. Now I know you think we're all a bunch of blood sucking killers, but I want you to think about it. Why would we have taken the time to heal you from your injuries and house you for three days if we were just going to suck your blood and be done with it?" She said this all very slow, as if speaking to a young child. Harry felt his face heat up.

" Well...no. But why would you care at all? I have no idea what you want from me! If you aren't working for Voldemort, " At this Lucy got a very ugly look on her pretty face, " why would you even want me here? "

" None of the vampires here work for Voldemort. As for why your here, there are a number of reasons, some of which even I do not know--- but don't worry, everything will be explained in due time. There is someone who really needs to speak with you. He will be able to answer any questions you might have. But now is not the time. In the morning, we shall go visit him. Now, however, you need to sleep. "

Harry was about to disagree, when he let lose a large yawn. Embarrassed and still apprehensive of the position he had just found himself in, he slowly made his way to his bed. Keeping his eyes on Lucy the whole time, he sat down.

Noticing the fact that Harry was still suspicious, Lucy sighed. " I give you my word that no harm will come to you while you are under my charge, Harry. " She said it softly, pleading with him to trust her. After a moment, Harry decided he would. He didn't know why he believed her words, but there was something honest about her. Besides, what choice did he really have? He had no idea where he was, and no idea how to get home. He would have to trust her.

Removing his glasses, he set them on the bedside table. He felt rather self conscious with her standing there, but decided to ignore it. Slowly he settled in, sleep fogging his senses. Though, just as he was about to give in to slumber, he thought he could hear a voice in his ear.

" Harry Potter. I'll be watching out for you. Sleep easy. "

And he did.

Harry woke feeling more refreshed than he had in a very long time. Stretching slightly, he gazed around him. Everything looked as it did last night, but Lucy was nowhere to be seen. Rolling off the bed, he stood, still looking around. That's when he spotted the clothes that were lying on the bed beside his own. Moving toward them, Harry picked up them up, looked around, and began to change.

Five minutes later, Harry was dressed, and feeling better groomed than he had in weeks. He had on a pair of grey slacks, made of a fine soft material that looked and felt expensive. On top he had on a black button up shirt that fit him like a glove. For shoes he had on black trainers.(A/N and he was SMOKEN HOTT! lol ).

Just as he had finished tying his shoe, Lucy strode into the infirmary. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him, and for the first time Harry noticed what she was wearing. Her shirt was black, like his, but long sleeved, though it was rather warm. She wore a longer skirt that twirled as she walked, and it was made of a smokey blue color. He realized that she had seen him looking, and blushed crimson.

She smirked a little, and said in a playful voice, " You do clean up nicely, don't you? " She laughed as he blushed an even deeper red ( if that was possible ).

She shook her head a bit and said, " We are going to be leaving soon. Now, just so you know, we are going to be passing through a lot of the city. That means there's a good chance we'll be meeting some others. I just want you to be aware that it wouldn't be good for you to... react badly, to the fact that they're vampires. Will you be alright?"

Harry nodded, to embarrassed by his behavior the day before to speak. He couldn't believe he had acted that way. Remus was a werewolf, and he wasn't bad! Why should vampires be any different? Harry decided right then and there that he wouldn't act so rash in future.

Lucy gave him a small smile, and walked over toward the great stone door. Pushing her hands against it, it swung away easily. Harry just shook his head.

Walking through the doors, Harry took in his surroundings. The hallway they were in was long, with huge columns of marble holding up the ceiling. It glittered and glistened, a work of art that rivaled only Hogwarts in it's beauty. On each side of the hall were doors, all aligned symmetrically. Harry briefly wondered what was behind so many of them.

Finally, after what seemed like 10 minutes, they reached what seemed to be the end of the long corridor. Lucy reached out and grabbed the silver knob that attached to the dark wood, turning it quickly. Before Harry knew it, he was out in the sunshine, and on a very busy street. This way and that way, men, women, and children bustled about, completing their daily chores. Lucy steered him through the crowd with an ease that spoke of her being used to all the hustle and bustle.

Harry couldn't help but notice how many guards that were everywhere. In the street, talking to others, standing next to the doors that led into humongous buildings. They looked like many of the men and women in the crowds, but the uniform they all wore made them stand apart. Black on black, black shirts, pants, shoes... the whole shebang. As a matter of fact, the only none black item on there ensemble was the blood red V that was slashed across their left breast.

Lucy led them up the steps of possibly the largest building Harry had come to see so far. High white marble pillars stood at the entrance, and surrounding a beautiful fountain that portrayed two vampires, one a tall male with a long sword, and the other a gorgeous female with two short blades. Though they dressed like they were at war, they stood next to each other in a way that only great friends could. Harry, who had never much been into art, could even appreciate the time and expertise that was put into sculpting the fountain. He also thought that this sculptor had the one at the Ministry of Magic beat.

Lucy smiled when she noticed what had caught his attention. " Those were our cities greatest protectors... I'll tell you all about them when we're done in there. But you must hurry, or we are going to be late!"

The doors they next came upon were flanked with about six guards on either side. Harry found himself rather intimidated by the unnaturally tall vampires, and it didn't escape his notice that each held some deadly looking weapons on their person. He worried in vain, however, because when they passed, the only thing the guards did was bow in respect and mutter a polite, " Hello Lady Viscus. "

In fact, one of the tallest and most dangerous of the lot gave a toothy grin and a huge wave, bowing ridiculously low and raising his eyes to meet Lucy's'. Lucy just looked at him, gave him a half amused, half exasperated smile. To that he simply raised an elegant eyebrow. Lucy gave a small tilt to her head, and the guard switched his gaze to Harry. Harry was more than a little nervous, but he met the vampires eyes head on, and refused to look away. The vamps deep brown eyes widened slightly, and something like the beginning of respect started shinning through. Tearing his gaze away from Harry ( finally ), he gave Lucy a half nod.

Lucy gave him a little grin, and said, " I really do have to go Acerbus, I'll talk to you later?"

" You can count on that, little sister. " Acerbus said, and gave one last calculating glance Harry's way before he melted away into the group of guards.

" Come on Harry, we really cant waste anymore time! " Lucy pulled on Harry's' wrist and they took off at a brisk walk. Well, Lucy set off at a brisk walk, Harry was nearly running in an effort to stay in step with her.

" Who was that vampire? " Asked Harry in between deep breaths.

" My eldest brother, Acerbus. " Came Lucy's reply.

" You have more? "

" Yes, two others. Im sure you'll be meeting them some time or another. Ah, here we are, right on time too. " Lucy pulled on a doors handle, and glided into the room, Harry followed behind her.

The room was open, windows made up pretty much all the walls. Light streamed through the stained glass and cast elaborate patterns all over the floor. Harry's shoes sunk into the thick rugs that met Harry's feet as he stepped into the room. Book shelves packed with texts lined the walls next to the door. In the middle of all of this was a large wooden desk that sat facing the door. But, without a doubt, it was the man who sat behind the desk that was the most interesting thing in the room.

He couldn't have looked older than twenty five, but there was just something so _ancient _about him... he had to have been older than even Dumbledor.

Looking at him, Harry could instantly tell he was powerful. Tall, lean, and white as light, the mans bright blue eyes regarded Harry with unveiled interest. Pushing some of his long dark brown hair out of his pale face, he moved out behind the desk and approached them. He wore a seemingly more advanced version of the guards uniform. All black, with the V slashed in red at the front... but also with a tight black jacket and a small circle necklace that was red with swirling bits of black in it. It might have been a trick of the light, but Harry could have sworn the black parts were moving.

" Welcome, Harry Potter, we've been waiting along time for you. " The vampire was watching him with interest, and their was a small smile on his face when Harry met his eyes. " A very long time. " He whispered, gently.

Harry was didn't understand, and he knew confusion shined out from behind his eyes. " Im sorry sir, but who are you? " He asked in his politest tone.

" Oh, how rude of me. The name is Validus. Validus Viscus. I am the King of this city. "

Harry didn't exactly know how to take this. King? He was talking to the KING of the vampires?

" Oh. " Was all he was really able to say.

Validus smiled to himself. The boy didn't look like much now, to skinny, to hurt. It was obvious he had been through a lot. But there was character behind those green eyes, and he had no doubt at all that this boy would do great things. He just needed to get the frightened kid to trust him first.

" How about we take a seat? " King Validus moved to sit back down behind his desk, and a few seconds later Harry sat as well.

Validus steepled his fingers, and leaned forward slightly, staring into Harry's eyes. " Now, tell me what you want to know. " He commanded.

Harry leaned backwards a little bit, but didn't look away.

" Everything." He said, softly.

Validus was only able to contain his smile. So straight forward... just like Miles. Shaking his head, he decided he would hold nothing back from this young human. He would tell him everything.

" Sit down Harry, this is going to take some explaining. " Getting into a more comfortable position, Validus began one of the oldest and most famous tales of Verbero.

"The tragedy had occurred when I had just begun my life as a vampire. I had been young, wondering the mountains next to my villi age by myself, when I fell prey to a loathsome vampire rouge. I had been bitten, drained, and nearly left for dead. Thankfully, another vampire who had been hunting the rouge had come around just in time to change the me before I died. And so I became Validus the Vampire.

" You must understand that, in those days, vampires were even more hated then now. When I found that I had been Turned... it was terrible. I lost everything, and I wanted nothing more than to die. "

" How long ago was this? " Asked Harry, who was becoming more an more interested as the story went on.

" Oh... about a thousand or so years ago... maybe more. It's hard to keep count, you know. "

Harry pulled his jaw up from the ground as he stared at the really really _really _old vampire.

Validus just grinned a little bit. " I know. "

Harry tried not to let it show how intimidated he was by such a toothy grin.

"The vampire who had changed me was named Miles, and he took me with him on his travels, taught me how to survive. He told how much blood needed, and showed me how to acquire it ( Harry gulped a little ).

After a while, and I had finally excepted, and started to enjoy, being a vampire, he brought me to this city. The Verbero has always been beautiful, and I was instantly in love. I got a job, much thanks to Miles, as a guard. I learned how to fight in ways I could only have imagined before. Knives, swords, bows... anything you could think of, I got good at. I became a fierce fighter, and quickly rose to the higher ranks. Miles though, Miles was the master. I think it was only after a particular battle that I learned how powerful he really was.

It was one of the worst times in history Harry. The humans, magical and non magical alike were trying to kill us off. But it wasn't just mortals... oh no. There were vampires, vampires of the foulest sort. They are worse than animals, worse than the most evil of beasts. They bite, they kill, they have no order. Banded together by the need for bloodshed, they began calling themselves The Rouges. The only thing that drives them in the urge to destroy humans, and all that stand in their way."

When he said this, Validus looked Harry hard in the eye. " I know you believe all vampires want to kill and drink the blood of humans. That we are all evil, and filled with hatred for the living. It isn't true Harry. " There was a sad note to his voice now, and Harry, for some reason or another, felt ashamed.

" The City... the City divided. Most were horrified at the Rouges obvious lack of respect for life, but some agreed. In the end, those few who agreed left the city to join the Rouges. Miles' best friend at the time, Caedo, was one of the first to leave. Caedo tried very hard to convince Miles to go with him, in fact. But, by then, Miles had fallen in love with the new Ruler of the City, Viscus, and he would never have deserted her. The King and Queen had both been killed a few months previously in a battle, and she was now in charge, with Miles by her side. Caedo swore that Miles would pay if he did not join the Rouges, but Miles remained firm. When Caedo and the others left, Miles made it so that none of them could enter The City ever again. Caedo spurred on by his hatred for Miles, Ruler of the Rouges, and became one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Truly, it was only Miles that could beat him.

Caedo and Miles, who had once been the very best of friends, were now enemies.

Then, the worst thing that could have possibly happened came to pass. A spy from the Rouges was able to get past the guards and into the Queens rooms. He was able to get his filthy hands on _The Book_-- "

" What exactly is_ The Book _sir? " Interrupted Harry.

" _The Book _is... our everything. It is filled with magic that makes this city livable. This city is made up completely of magic, the wards and everything protecting our city from invasions are tied to _The Book. _Spells that are older than time itself are melded into the pages. The City would fall should the _The Book_ be destroyed."

Harry was thinking about the book that had landed on his bed... there was no way...

" Anyway, The Rouges were looking for anyway at all to destroy The Verbero, as it was the last real threat to their cause. Somehow they found out about _The Book, _and their spy was able to get it and get away from the city without being caught. Viscus ordered all of the most powerful guards in her service to find the spy and retrieve the book. Miles, of course, was the lead choice, but Viscus, who loved Miles with her whole heart, begged and begged him not to leave.

Alas, Miles was the best soldier they had, and the time came when he had to go. He set off from the City, the place he loved so much, and set out to find the spy.

From what I have gathered, it took Miles three weeks to track down the spy. Though he was able to get back the book, he was hurt very badly. Physically and mentally, he was spent. But he had _The Book_, and so he began the long journey home.

Somewhere around the seventh day coming back, Miles was intercepted by a group of Rouges. Caedo was among them. In any other condition, Miles might have been able to fight his way out of the mess, but in his weakened state, their was no chance.

There was no way he was going to get away, and Miles knew it. Knowing that no one but he could really kill Caedo, sent The Book to a person that, until yesterday, we only had dreams of being real. "

Harry had a feeling in his gut was churning, it was his dream. His dream had been real. But...

" He sent it to his magical heir, the one person out there that would have his strength, power, and ability to fight. The person didn't have to even be blood related, but who's soul matched his perfectly. "

Harry's' mind was spinning at the implications. No. No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

" After sending The Book away, Miles was already starting to die. Knowing the end was near, and knowing it would seriously anger Caedo, he stabbed himself so Caedo wouldn't have the honor of doing it.

All vampires heard his last words. ' I win. ' "

His death destroyed Viscus. Her heart broke, and she took her own life not a year after he had been dead. I was appointed ruler, and I have been King here ever since. "

Harry knew his hands were shaking.

" What--What does this all have to do with me, sir? " Somehow, Harry thought he might already know the answer.

Leaning forward once more, Validus stared deep into Harry's' eyes.

" You are the one the book was sent to. You are Miles' heir, Harry Potter. "

A/N

OH. MY. GOD.

LOOK HOW LONG THAT IS!!!!!!!

That took forever to write. Originally, I was going to do more, but I'm leaving for Seattle tonight, so I just dont have time. I'll write more later tho, PROMISE!!!

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, I know there isn't much going on yet, and I know the ending was kind of a 'duh', but Harry didn't know that he was Miles heir, so I had to get that cleared up for him.

I hope this chap wasn't to boring for yeh.

I'll update soon, send me a review?

:D


	5. Choose or not

Disclaimer: No... not mine... yet. grins evilly MUAHAHAHAHA

_Thinking _

Harry knew that having your mouth hanging open like an idiot wasn't the best way to handle the situation, but he really didn't know what else to do. Him. Miles heir?_ What_? How the hell had that happened!

" No... no way. " Harry shook his head at the absurdity of it all. He was not the heir to a powerful vampire. He was just a wizard, albeit a famous one, and he _really_ couldn't deal with this right now. Not so soon after learning the prophecy.

" It's true. " Said Validus, looking at Harry gravely.

" It's not possible! I'm not related to any vampires... I would have known! "

_But would I have? _Thought a nasty little voice in his head. _Would Dumbledor have told me?_

" You don't have to be related through blood Harry. I told you that your souls just needed to be alike. And you and him are very similar. Black hair, green eyes, and your attitudes are uncannily similar. You are his heir no doubt about it, and we need you. "

" But why? Why me? I'm not even a vampire! " Said Harry quickly.

" Well, no you aren't... yet. " Said Validus with a smile.

Harry leaned as far back in his chair as he could go without falling backwards. " Now wait a second. " He said, his voice shaking slightly. " What do you mean ' yet '? I don't want to be a vampire! I've got enough to deal with in the wizarding world without adding vampire on top of the pile! And why would you need me? Surely there are better qualified people to get rid of Caedo! "

Validus shook his head. " You are the only one with enough power to destroy him. Many of the Vespos best have fought and failed. You are our last hope. "

Harry had a terrible feeling of dasha vou. _' Power to destroy him? Fought and Failed? Last hope? It's another freaking Voldemort!_

" What is I don't want to be a vampire? That is what your asking me to do, right? " Said Harry, and he was proud that his voice only shook slightly.

" Well, yes. I know it's a lot to take in. I know it's a big decision, and one your not really going to be able to make right away---"

_Like hell I wont! NO WAY!_

" So I propose this. You will stay here for three weeks. In that time, you will meet some of our people, learn about our culture, and explore the city. If still do not wish to be turned, you will be sent back to were ever you were before coming here. However, if you decide to join us, you will be Turned, taught our ways, and made a prominent soldier of The City. You will be trained to fight in ways you could only have dreamed about otherwise. "

If Harry felt a small twinge of interest at that last sentence, he convinced himself it was just nerves.

" I'm expected to write my friends every three days! They'll know I'm not at home! " It was about the only thing Harry could come up with at the moment.

Validus just smiled a little bit. " Time passes differently here Harry, little or no time will go by in your world. "

" My world? You mean this is a different world? " Asked Harry, thunderstruck.

" In a matter of speaking. There are wards around The City that cause the time changing. In a way, its a completely different world. One day in your world could equal about fifteen in ours. It's just how it is. "

Harry decided not to try thinking more about that for the time being, he was already getting a headache at the thought of all the new information he had just gotten.

" What if I decided I didn't want to say here? " Harry finally said, knowing it was rather bold ( A/N and stupid ) on his part. Harry wondered for a moment whether or not he had over stepped his boundaries, when Validus smiled.

" Well, think about it this way. " He said casually, and Harry had a small ripple of fear course through him. " What choice do you have? "

Harry just nodded, knowing it would be fruitless to talk more on the subject. Validus reminded Harry a bit of Dumbledor, and Harry almost smiled at the idea of telling Dumbledor that the King of the Vampires was a lot like him.

" Are there any questions about being a vampire that you would like to know about? " Prodded Validus, knowing quite well there'd be questions, no matter how much Harry didn't want to be a vampire. He was to much like Miles not to want answers, not twenty minutes in his company had told Validus that.

Looking around the room, Harry leaned forward slightly. " Um, why are you not burning to a crisp? " He asked, nodding his head in the direction of the sunlight that streamed through the windows.

Validus let out a hearty chuckle. " Old human superstition, nothing more. "

" Are they all superstitions? " Asked Harry, surprised. The Hogwarts professors taught wrong information?

" Well no, there are some real ones. We cant touch silver without getting burnt, but holly is okay. And we most certainly do not sleep in coffins! " The last pronouncement was said with a small snarl.

A/N this was so short its rather disgusting, but I wanted to get something out before I go see the 5th Harry Potter Movie. _cries and sniffles like a baby. _

Leave me a review!

And I really really need a beta for this story...


	6. The Color of Death

**Disclaimer: Oh MY!!! I've suddenly morphed into JK Rowling and now own everything that has ever belonged to her! Oh joy, oh yay, oh happy day! ( in case you didn't notice, that was sarcasm ) **

Walking down the beautiful marble steps with Lucy, Harry couldn't help but feel that everything in his life had changed. Whether he liked it or not, the vampires were a part of his life now... one way or another.

It was a weird feeling, knowing that all the people around you could break your spine like a toothpick, and the knowledge that not one of them wouldn't give there life for him was even weirder ( and honestly that frightened Harry much more than anything ). Being completely loyal to the people of your city was one of the _requirements _of being a vampire of the Verbero.

Validus and Harry had spoken for hours, dancing around all subjects of vampire lour. He would have been lying if he had said it wasn't all fascinating. Honestly, he had probably learned more in the hours he talked with The King than he had learned in five years of Binn's class. Harry smiled slightly as he though of how Hermione would react when he told her what he had learned.

IF he ever talked to her again. That thought wiped the smile right off his face. Would he ever get the chance to talk to her again? Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Hagrid, Remus... hell even Draco Malfoy! Would he ever see any of them again? There was a good chance, Harry knew, that he never would. And if he did... well, was there even a small chance he would be human? Didn't the wizarding world consider vampires as bloodsucking parasites? What would everyone think if the supposed " Boy- Who- Lived " became what most people feared?

" Stop thinking about it. " Lucy's musical voice broke through his morose thoughts. Her tone was admonishing, but the slight sadness behind the words took the sting from them.

" You don't know what I'm thinking about about. " Grumbled Harry.

" Oh please, your an open book Potter. " A small smirk twisted it's way onto her delicate features at his annoyed scowl. " Well you are! Your thinking about your humans, right? "

Her smirk broke into a full blown grin at his double take. " Honestly, your going to need to learn how to conceal and control those emotions of yours if your ever going to be a decent vampire! "

" What if I don't want to be a decent vampire? What if I don't want to be a vampire at all? " Harry asked mutinously.

Lucy's smile did not waver, however. If anything, it broadened.

" Oh, you will, trust me. In time, you will. "

Harry decided in that minute that these vampires, and Lucy inparticular, would be the death of him. He hated it, because deep down, Harry knew a part of him really did want to be like they were. Everything about the vampires amazed him. The way they walked, the way they talked, there history. Every movement they made was in confidence, every sentence uttered sounded like a stream of perfectly chosen words. Comparing Harry to any of the vampires on the street was like comparing a house elf to a pure-blood.

_Weak. _Thought Harry, disgusted with himself. _One day here and your already thinking about giving up your __**life**_

But being in the Verbero was like learning about the magical world all over again. Harry felt like he was eleven, and all these possibilities were seducing him with the promise of power. He could be trained here, become a vampire. Learning from them could prepare him for Voldemort in ways Dumbledor would never even consider.

Harry jerked slightly, because he knew these sort of thoughts were dangerous. He had to trust in Dumbledor, didn't he? Dumbledor would teach him what he needed to know, protect him until he was ready to fight Voldemort and win right?

The answer to that question came to him immediately. _Nope. _

_I'm tired. _Harry thought slowly. _I'm tired and I cant be making decisions write now. I have three weeks until I make my choice. _

Three weeks really didn't seem like enough time.

The unlikely pair continued on there way in silence, only broken now and again by Lucy pointing landmarks out for Harry. The journey may even have passed uneventfully had it not been for the fact that they walked by the graveyard ( A/N And if Harry hadn't been Harry Potter, and therefor incapable of having a normal moment. )

It took a second for Harry to connect the sounds he was hearing to music, and not just the wind changing sound. It was light, airy, and at the same time powerful. It reminded him a bit of Phoenix song, but softer, less wild, more refined.

Turning with a speed to quick for human eyes, Lucy was facing the direction the music was coming from. A long fence, made of what looked like the shimmering white stone that seemed to make up the whole city, separated Harry and Lucy from the crowed of solemn vampires passing by.

There seemed to be twenty, men and women. Five marched in front, holding the City flag above them with ease. Within the middle, stood ten lean soldiers. Harry could tell they were soldiers by the blood red "V" that sparkled on their right breast. Each vampire carried a part of the enormous casket that lay between them. It was a work of art, and unlike anything Harry had seen before. White gold glittered in the setting sun, and a great black " V " Shone proudly against it. A worriers casket.

Five people walked behind them, Four of which were soldiers, but the last one, was a young girl.

She couldn't have been older than eight, yet she still had the fantasy like beauty that seemed to reside in all vampires. Her long blond hair fell across her shoulders, glowing like a golden ember. Though he could not see much of her face, Harry could tell that her eyes were locked on the casket in front of her.

That is, until she turned his way. Her skin was light, white as snow, but not unhealthy. She looked a bit like an angel with those wide, grey blue eyes. It took a moment for him to realize that she was staring right at him.

_We have been waiting for you for a long time Harry Potter._

Shock shook through him, coursing like electricity down his spine, and fear tangled in his belly. Taking a step back, Harry stared at the young girl, who no longer looked quite so harmless and sweet now that he had just heard that ancient and cold voice whispering in his mind.

Though she was some distance away, he caught the way her eyes seemed to glow.

_Yes, Master Potter, I do see you. See what you were, what you are, and what you will be. We will speak later young lord, for we have much to discuss. _

The girl turned her head, and the voice disappeared from his mind like a wisp of smoke. Harry continued to stare, transfixed, as the vampires made their way out of sight.

**A/N Should I stop here? I could you know, but I figure since I was such an evil, terrible author you fantastic readers deserve more. Then again, maybe I'm just trying to soften ya'll up so you don't flame me to death, who knows:P **

Harry turned, wide eyed, to look at Lucy, who was watching him with bright eyes and a cold smile.

" She... she talked to me. In my mind... I don't... she was like, eight! " Harry mumbled, completely nonplussed.

Lucy laughed a cold, slightly bitter laugh that brought goosebumps to Harry's flesh.

" Yes, I figured she might. She's most likely taken an interest in you. It's understandable, you'll be powerful, she'll want to see if she can make you hers. "

" What do you mean, make me hers? " Harry demanded.

" She's going to want to train you Potter, she's going to want to be the one to teach you everything you need to know. "

" How can she do that?" Asked Harry. " She cant be older than nine--- "

" She's one of the only vampires in history that never aged. She's older than the city, older than wizards. No ones sure when she was born, and she isn't telling, but she's the oldest vampire in The City, and that's saying something. " Lucy said, still in the same cold tone.

Harry decided there was no reason to ask Lucy why she disliked the girl so much, it wasn't like he and her were friends, but he did ask," What is her name? "

" Everyone just calls her Anne. " Said Lucy briskly. " I doubt she even remembers the name she was born to.

They continued in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. By the time they arrived at Harry's new sleeping arrangements, Harry still hadn't decided how he felt about the new player in this dangerous game he was playing with the vampires.

" You should be fine here until tomorrow. I'll wake you for breakfast, and then we shall continue onward from there. Sleep easy. " Lucy turned, ready to walk away.

" Wait!" Said Harry, quickly. There was something he had just realized.

Lucy stilled, and glanced at him with a faint raising of the eyebrow that invited him to ask his question.

" I want to know--- well, why is it that none of the vampires were wearing black? They were all in white, and... well, it was a funeral wasn't it? " Harry asked, slightly flustered.

" Black... why on earth would anyone wear black to a funeral? " Lucy asked with an upturning of her lips.

" It's what wizards and muggles wear to funerals... " Harry mumbled, feeling like an idiot.

" How strange." Said Lucy, still smiling. " No vampire wears black to a funeral. White is the color of death. "

And with that, Lucy turned on her heal, and made her way slowly back across the darkening street, Harry's eyes fallowing her all the way.

**A/N Soooo... no I didn't drop off the face of the earth, and yes, this story will get written. **

**First off, I'd like to thank M.S. Memorial for gilt tripping me into writing again. It probably would have taken longer if M.S. hadn't sooo, um, thank you? **

**And next off, I'd also like to thank the rest of you who reviewed, cause your fantastic people and you all deserve trophy's... :D **

**Please don't hate me for taking this long to write... cringes away from pitchforks **


End file.
